The joining of the magic and the muggle world
by muggle
Summary: when there are no witches or wizards left in Britan except for Harry Potter, and then then BBC enters the Weasley house and find the story of a life time
1. Into the Burrow

Disclaimer: none of the main characters or the organisations belong to me, only some of the extra character that are unknown and the plot  
  
Harry Potter sat in his office, behind a big wooden desk, on his big black leather chair. Harry was the Executive of what was his uncles drill company. However, after Vermon retired and left the firm to Dudley it all went down hill. The firm nearly went bankrupt but Harry managed to buy it in time and turned the operation around. Harry's firm had become one of the largest drill companies and he was a very famous businessman in the muggle world.   
  
A Tall rather attractive looking woman came into Harry's office. "Mr potter I have the post" said the woman. " Thank you" replied Harry, and the woman walked out of the office. Harry began to look through the post and one letter caught his eyes.   
  
It was a small brown envelope and looked nothing of the ordinary except that it had in small letter "BBC" written on it, and in big bold red letter the word "URGENT" was written on the front. Harry at the envelope while wondering what could be inside.  
  
After about thirty seconds of examining the envelope Harry opened the letter and felt a bit nervous, while thinking of what the BBC could want of him and why it was so import? After gathering the courage harry opened the letter and it read:  
  
Dear Mr Potter,  
During the past month, we have been making a documentary on a large group of people who seemed to have vanished all at once. Some of their names may seem familiar to you. However we can't reveal their names in this letter nevertheless, your name has come up in some of the strange books that we believe are associated.   
  
We ask that you watch the BBC channel on Friday 13 June at 8:30pm, afterwards we will call you and arrange a meeting with you.   
  
  
Harry sat in his chair thinking what this could be about; he pondered if it was some cheap shot at company. After several minutes, Harry picked up his calender and according to it, the TV show was that night.  
  
The rest of the day Harry didn't do much and overall it was very unproductive, he even being too nervous forgot to go home, he realised this at 8:00pm. When Harry saw the time, he walked out his reception area that had a television. He sat nervously watching the news.  
  
That night a tall woman was America telling the British population about a School shooting. He remembered that his had happened before, he felt sick at what the non-magical community could do to each other, but then he remembered the Slytherins and how they mostly became death eaters. However, the news piece repulsed him even more as the murdered children were defenceless and unlike the students of Hogwarts who carried wards with which they could defend themselves with.  
  
When the TV commercials began, he saw a one for a special report that would be on 8:30 that night. Harry now was half panicking, he was even more scared than when he fought Voldemort, or when he saw what happened to the magical people of England, and their last battle against the dark wizards killed nearly all of them and destroyed Hogwarts.  
  
Those memories were very painful for Harry, he was thinking about the fate of all his friends the TV interrupted him. This time the presenter was a man and in the background was an image with the words "BBC investigation". He then looked down at his watch and saw that it was 8:30 and this is what he was ment to watch.   
  
The man on the TV began telling the country that his was a unique BBC investigation and as unbelievable this report is not fictional. This scared Harry could it be that BBC found out about the wizarding world. This would be the biggest nightmare could imagine because Harry would have to leave the country, not many muggles would accept witches and wizards. Harry knew this situation all to well he thought back to his Hogwarts days when he lived with the Dursleys. He then thought back to the day they found out that Harry was the last wizard left in Briton, this was the happiest day in their lives, even better than the day that Dudley graduated from Smeltings.  
  
When Harry's thoughts returned to the TV he saw that picture left the studio and was at what he saw he recognised as "the burrow". Harry opened his mouth and stared at the TV screen, he lost all ability to talk or move, but he continued to listen to the woman that was entering the house. Once she opened the door and there was a noise that sounded human. This however didn't get her attention, as on the wall was family portrait. This wasn't strange except for the fact the people in the picture were moving. When the picture of Charlie asked the camera crew to leave the presenter who was a woman began to shake but after a few seconds pulled herself together, but muttered it is only a picture.  
  
Harry couldn't stand it anymore he got up off his seat and ran to his began to run towards his office, but when he was about to leave the reception he hit his sectary who also was watching the Report. She fell over from the force that Harry hit her with, but he didn't stop to help her or apologise, he just ran to his office. When he got to the office, he told his owl to fetch his was, and told her to get it ASAP because it was an emergency.  
  
Harry then ran back to the reception to watch the rest of the report. When he got to the room, he was just in time to see the woman in "the Burrow" ask the Weasleys for a comment. That other people in the reception started talking, then one of the people asked Harry what he thought about the report, Harry told him to be quiet.  
  
The news report came to an abrupt holt when the commercial began. The room then burst about in conversation, people where discussing opinions on the report and how stupid the theories were. Harry however didn't join in the discussion he was, he was thinking of what to do next. He was pondering if he should tell the world about magic and try to stop the muggles from finding all the magical buildings and their location, or to owl the international warlocks convention to ask for assistance in this situation.  
  
Harry didn't manage to decide what to do, because Hedwig started tapping on the window, and in her beck was Harry's wand. This also got the attention of the muggles in the room who stared at Harry who opened the window and took the wand and let the owl fly out of the room into the hallway which led to Harry's office.  
  
The commercials were now over and everybody in the room fell silent as the watched the speech made by Mr Weasley the painting "Harry, Harry if you can hear this please come to the house, Please Harry". The woman asked the painting "Harry who?" and all at once they replied "Harry Potter".  
  
A/N- this is my first attempt at a fanfict, please R/R  



	2. The regrouping

Disclaimer: anything that can be recognised for somewhere else doesn't belong to me  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The commercials were now over and everybody in the room fell silent as the watched the speech made by Mr Weasley the painting "Harry, Harry if you can hear this please come to the house, Please Harry". The woman asked the painting "Harry who?" and all at once, they replied "Harry Potter".  
  
The reception are at once fell silent, and every bodies attention fell to Harry that was holding his wand, and had his was still the only person looking at the TV. Harry wasn't listening to the TV, but was lost in thought. He was considering what his next move was going to be. He then realised that this was very unlike anything he did before in the magical world. During his youth, Harry did everything very rashly and didn't even spend a second thinking about what he should.  
  
Harry then realised that he was side tracking and returned to reality. He then saw all of his staff and some other people he didn't know all looking at him. With a confused look he asked them what were they looking at him. This was followed by a few seconds silence and then the receptionist replied with tone of panic, "A painting just asked for your help, Mr Potter sir".  
  
Harry didn't have time to respond when another owl few towards Harry. This owls wasn't Hedwig. It was a lot bigger and carried a letter with the seal of the magical president of America. Harry felt very nervous looking at the letter, but the muggles in the room were just confused.   
  
When the owl landed Harry untied the letter from the owl's legs, and it flew away. The people in the room formed a circle around Harry who began to open the letter, however he didn't manage to finish because his mobile phone began to ring. Harry looked at who was calling but the number was private. Harry picked up the phone and as soon as put it to his ear the person on the other line began to scream, he screamed, "what the hell do you think you are doing, you minister Fudge promised me this would never happened." The person took a big breath and continued to scream, " and how do you expect me to fix this. I will never be re-elected, what will the people of Britain think when I forced to tell them the truth."  
  
The person on the line stopped talking for a second and Harry managed to ask him who he was, his reply was that he was the Prime minister of England. The Prime minister then said that he is under arrest and to stay where he is or he will be shot on sight. Harry didn't take the news too well, he was scared and didn't know what to do, but instinctively he pulled out his wond. This received a very strange look from all the people in the room and one of the people in the room asked Harry why he had a small stick with him.   
  
Harry however didn't listen and opened the letter that he was still holding in his hand. When he had opened the letter, a large noise was coming from the window, this distracted Harry and he looked outside. The noise came from a large group of owls that were carrying different coloured envelopes.  
  
Harry instantly recognised this as owls from half the wizarding world. He instructed all the people in the room to take the letter off the owls and let the owls fly away, but under no circumstance to read them, he also warned that all them that the letters with official crests should be put in a separate pile from all the other letters.  
  
Everybody body set to work on the instruction except for Harry who began to read the letter that he received earlier.  
  
Dear Mr Potter,  
  
We at the American Ministry are very concerned with what is currently happening in Britain. We have also been informed that the BBC has found a house full of magical items and has screened on Muggle television. The American ministry are willing to help in any was possible. Therefore we have dispatched 5 of our best wizards who will be under your command, they are currently waiting in you office.  
  
Yours truly,  
Minister Ganger  
  
No sooner as he had finished reading the letter a woman ran in to the reception screaming that there are 6 people in Harry's office who appeared from no-where, each with a small pop. Harry felt a bit surprised who was it the sixth person, could it be some group that was after Harry or was it the people that the Americans promised.   
  
While Harry had been thinking 2 security guards had entered began to walk towards Harry's office, the guards were being very cautious, and had their guns out. The 2 guards had left the sight of the people in the reception and some loud noises could be herd and the last were muttered in unison by several people was what Harry had recognised as the full body bind curse.   
  
Harry and several of the employees ran towards Harry's office but before the group entered Harry took out his wand. This surprised the group that followed him, but they still followed him into the office.  
  
The people in the office all looked at Harry and raised their wands at him. A woman with bushy hair that was part of the group of wizards asked Harry who he was. Harry replied "Harry Potter, order of Merlin first class". The 6 wizards greeted Harry, however the muggles that followed him into the office, looked oddly at Harry and a salesman asked said " what the hell, who are these people and order of Merlin, you Mr Potter are crazy and need to go to a loony bin"  
  
After the man's brief speech the bushy haired woman said that the mans memory needs to be modified, and at these words she raised he wond, but Harry stopped he and said, "you can't hide this no ministry has the resources or the man power to modify every muggle memory in the world, because I am sure that BBC has aired their story everywhere in the world"  
  
The woman reluctantly agreed with Harry but told the man and the other muggles to leave the room. When all they began to leave a large crashing noise stopped them in their tracks. This was then followed with the corridor outside the office began to fill with smoke.  
  
Harry stepped left the office raised his wand and muttered "windious". Harry's wond the created a large wind in the corridor which blew away the smoke, and a group of people in black with guns could be seen. The group pointed their guns a Harry and all together shouted "freeze, you are under arrest". However Harry didn't listen to them and pointed his wond at the guns they were holding and calmly said "meltious". After that word their guns began to heat and melt, the group all dropped their guns with a scream of pain, because they were very bot. Then all at once they ran out the Hall away from Harry.  
  
The group then of wizards asked Harry what they are to do. Quite surprise Harry asked what happened to the woman with the bushy hair. They said that minister Hermione Ganger, had to leave to deal with matters in America, and she said that Harry was invited to attend the meeting of the international confederation of Warlocks.  
  
Harry looked at them strangely, after several seconds, he asked them some questions about the minister, but they replied that they couldn't give out such information. Harry then looked at his muggle employees and told them to put the letters that were sorted into his office. He also told them that they would be staying in the office for the next few nights, they were also no to let anyone into the office or to talk to the media. Harry then thought for a second and said that everybody that follows my instructions to the word will be paid triple time.  
  
Harry then turned to the 5 wizards and told them that they were going to the Burrow.  
  
A/N please R/R and tell me if I should continue  



End file.
